Primus Lucan
Chief Marshal Sir Primus Felix Lucan KMT KIC KG OB KT (born 3 December 3246) is a State Security general officer and the current Director of the Personal Protection Bureau since 3282. Prior to his appointment in this office, he held several managerial and field commands within the department under the directorship of Xander Vox. Lucan has since led the PPD with distinction, efficiently maintaining a force of protective personnel for government officials and VIPs. He has continued many of his predecessor's policies, including a sizeable budget for experimental research and development into new military and security technologies designed around enhancing the agency's mission of protecting persons of national interest. Aside from his record of state service, much of Lucan's personal history is unknown or unavailable for public record. This has led to rampant speculation within tabloid journals over his activity prior to the 3280s. However, in a rare interview, Lucan has stated that he simply prefers to keep his private life separate from his work, and makes a concerted effort to keep his life discreet. Early life and education Very little is known of Lucan's childhood. He was born in Liverpool, England, on 3 December 3246, to Joseph and Margaret Lucan. He was abandoned by his parents at around age 3 and sent to live in a state orphanarium. He was transferred between orphan homes during much of his youth, the longest period at any one place being at the London Home for Children from 3254 and 3264. He departed the orphanage at age 18 to attend the London School of Economics on a government scholarship which paid for his entire education. He attended LSE from 3264 to 3266, graduating with a Master of Science degree in Political Science. Career Early career After matriculating from LSE, he was recruited by the Domestic Security Agency to serve as an analyst. He quickly proved his skills and received promotions. In 3268, he petitioned for entry into field work as a security agent, which he performed with distinction. In 3270, the DSA was amalgamated into the Imperial State Security Department and its sub-units portioned between the four main agencies within the ISSD. Lucan was transferred to the Personal Protective Agency with responsibility for conducting field reconnaissance to counter terrorist threats to VIPs. He continued field work, the details of which remain classified, through the 3270s. He is rumoured to have been involved in various high-profile operations during this time. In 3275, the IPPA was reorganized as the Personal Protection Department of the Ministry of State Security. In 3279, he was assigned as a State Security auditor to the planet Keystone, with authority to investigate the planetary government's security measures against terrorist and criminal threats and provide consultation for its improvement. He left behind some intelligence analysts, based in Fort Dusken, to coordinate between the planetary security and police apparatus and Galactic-level agents. This proved to be instrumental in the summer of 3280, during the Keystone Incident. Without these coordinating elements, the State Security-led pacification operations would have likely failed, according to a publicized report on the incident. In late 3280 following the media attention on the Keystone Incident, its extensive investigation, and exhaustive reports of its findings, Lucan was cast into the public spotlight. He was appointed Manager of Special Projects and promoted to the rank of Quaestor. In late January 3281, he was promoted to the rank of Prefect and appointed Deputy Director of the PPD following Director-General Xander Vox taking concurrent directorship of the Republic Security Department. On 18 July 3282, Vox stepped down as Director of the PPD to run the RSD full-time. Lucan, as Vox's deputy, became Acting Director. He was formally appointed Director-General of the Personal Protection Department and promoted to the rank of Legate on 1 September 3282, and was also made a Knight of St. Mary of Terra. Director of Personal Protection Lucan has served ably as the managing director of the PPD, now the PPB, since 3282, increasing use of mathematical modellings and methodical, analytical training and drilling methods to enhance agent effectiveness. Agents undergo rigorous training, including VR simulations, to prepare them for field work. The PPD also placed a significant amount of its budget towards special research projects, including studies into artificial intelligence, genetic engineering, high-tech weaponry, and computer networks to provide agents with the best tools and equipment available to State Security. All of these are policies that have developed under Primus Lucan's directorship. Lucan has continued the use of Vox's "slim and black" aesthetic for agent dress uniforms. His personal style is that of a long, cassock-like black coat with a stand collar but is otherwise identical to the standard uniform of his Department. He has also continued General Vox's proliferation of the iconic, black "Longinus" powered armour as standard for special action teams. In 3293, the PPD was merged into Republic Security, and renamed the Personal Protection Bureau. Lucan retained the directorship of the agency. Personal life Little is known of Lucan's private life, just as very little is known of his childhood. He is known to be an accomplished marksman, having scored top marks in pistol shooting examinations as a field agent, but it is unknown as to whether Lucan enjoys it recreationally or as a sport. Unlike his predecessor, Lucan has not sought out and acquired a variety of titles and honours. He is a Knight of St. Mary of Terra, an order of knighthood conferred by the state, carried over from the Terran Empire. He is also a recipient of the Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross, for combat achievement in his capacity as a field agent. He has gone on record stating that his greatest pride was being awarded a knighthood simultaneously in the Order of the Garter, the Order of the Bath, and the Order of the Thistle. These three, referred to as the "British triad" are conferred by the head of the British House of Windsor, and are recognized by the state. Having grown up in Liverpool and London, General Lucan is intimately connected to Great Britain, and has confirmed a great sentiment for his home province in his few press interviews. Summary of career Recruited into the Domestic Security Agency 21 December 3266. Enlisted for field duty 8 May 3268. Attended Political Training and Leadership Course 3 June 3268 to 4 July 3268. Commissioned an Officer of Domestic Security 5 July 3268. Assigned to Field Service Group July 3268 to April 3278. Commissioned an Officer of State Security 5 November 3270. Assigned to Security Auditing Group 16 April 3278 to 6 August 3280. Commissioned a General Officer of State Security 6 August 3280. Appointed State Security Liaison Officer for Keystone 6 August to 13 December 3280. Appointed Manager for Special Projects 17 December 3280. Appointed Deputy Director of the Personal Protection Department 20 January 3281. Appointed Director of the Personal Protection Department 11 July 3282. Dates of Rank Domestic Security Agency * Senior Assistant (E-2) 21 December 3266 * Supervisor (E-4) 12 March 3267 * Storm Sergeant (E-8) 4 July 3268. * Centurion (O-1) 5 July 3268 State Security * Storm Leader (O-2) 5 November 3270 * Sub-Major (O-3) 2 November 3274 * Major (O-4) 15 April 3278 * Standardier (O-6) 1 January 3280 * Brigadier (O-7) 6 August 3280 * Quaestor (O-8) 16 December 3280 * Prefect (O-9) 20 January 3281 * Legate (O-11) 11 July 3282 * Praetor (O-12) 4 December 3285 * Ducatus (O-13) 1 May 3288 * Exarch (O-14) 1 March 3293